Glaceon's Song
by eeveebreeder678
Summary: A trainer and her Alakazam ponder the mystery of a lonely Glaceon's singing. Glaceonx? Not anti-trainer


Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, Ash would be long gone, and the TV show would be actually entertaining (No offense).

EB678: Yet another instance of me being lazy, this is a rather long oneshot about a lonely Glaceon and a kindly trainer. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Glaceon's Song

She's singing again.

"Ren?" I turned to my friend, brushing my hair out of my eyes as I did. "Ren, do you hear her?"

_**I hear her, friend Kari.**_

__ My Alakazam spoke into my mind as he always did. He, too, watched the lone figure staring into the distance, back at the way we'd traveled that day.

The Glaceon stared into eternity, the gentle wind blowing at her ears and tail. She made no motion as she sang in her own language. As she always did, ever since I had caught her.

* * *

_Love. _

_I still wait for you, love. Find me. I wait for you, I sing for you. Please hear me. _

_You always wondered if it would have been better to stay with the clans, separate but safe. Perhaps you were right – but a safe life of solitude is nothing to a life of love and freedom with you. I wanted to be free, and, deep down, so did you, love. _

_And so, I sing my Glaceon song, hoping you will hear it and find me. _

* * *

Snowpoint City was always cold. But that day, the sun was out and shining, and I could release my Pokemon without too much discomfort.

Ren was always with me, my Alakazam never ceased to be at my side. Sera shivered from the cold, but she staunchly refused the safety of her pokeball, for the Roserade wanted to see the sun. Ziral too enjoyed her freedom, the Crobat soaring above our heads. And the ditzy Zai followed behind me, the Porygon-Z enjoying the space to hover and dance in. Taran had remained in his pokeball, the lazy Rapidash preferring to rest and sleep as opposed to train like my other comrades.

We were in the words when we heard her.

* * *

_That day, we were careless. We were jubilant to be free, and upon seeing the sun, we couldn't resist a romp in the snow. It was like a world of crystal that day, with sunlight gleaming off the piles of new-fallen snow. _

_But, like crystal, it shattered all too soon. You heard the footsteps first. You heard the sounds of our fellow pokemon, and, on instinct, we ran. But you were faster than I, and you, unlike me, could vanish into the trees._

_The human's sphere caught my tail as I tried to flee. I fought it, love. But it was to no avail. The sphere marked me, could be used to find me if I ran. So I stayed, and waited for you._

* * *

_Ren had felt her presence first; he had sensed two vaguely powerful auras in the trees. I was hoping for a new team member to help fight Candice. Only Taran would have an actual advantage against an Ice user, and Sera and Ziral would be weak to her pokemon. _

So we pursued the fleeing pokemon, and as we entered a clearing, I glimpsed her. Without further ado I flung a Quick Ball at the Glaceon, and it caught her tail, pulling her inward and capturing her neatly.

It was a perfect capture.

* * *

_We were careless fools that day, and paid the price. We thought we had nothing more to run from, after fleeing the Clans and all their regulations and laws. _

_Yes, the Clans. Once we were simply the Clan, a gypsy tribe of Eevee and our evolutions. But tensions increased, and to prevent war among us, the clan became seven. One of fire, the heat-dwelling Flareon. One of water, the swift swimming Vaporeon. One of electricity, the city born Jolteon. One of light, the mystic Espeon. One of darkness, the shadowy Umbreon. One of the earth, the forest loving Leafeon. And one of ice, and snow, and frost – my future clan Glaceon. _

_We were born before the divide, and every day now I wish that conflict had never come. That conflict had never tried to force us apart. _

* * *

At first, Glaceon refused to come near any of us. Ren guessed that she might be unsure of us, domesticated Pokemon, as a strong Pokemon who had lived a wild life.

But we never seemed to reach her. She refused to eat the food we gave her, preferring to forage for berries herself. She shied away from us whenever we came too near. She never spoke at all, except to sing her lonely song at night.

She was beautiful, yes, but she was an unapproachable beauty.

* * *

_You evolved first, on the last day the Clan stayed in the Forest Eterna. At first you frightened me, for I was still a small Eevee at the time. As we left the forest, I vowed to evolve like you had, so that we would be the same. _

_Then came that fateful battle. I fought a Snover outside of the snow city, and didn't know what had happened to me until it was too late. Imagine my surprise when I saw myself to be Glaceon. I worried you would hate me for being so – so different from you. I was afraid that day._

_But you smiled. You didn't act like anything was different. You told me I was beautiful, and, although I was ice, my heart melted. _

* * *

_**She always looks at the way we've traveled, friend Kari.**_

"Yeah..." I straightened, watching the singing Glaceon. Ren had tried to read her mind countless times, to find out what was wrong. But he had to meet her eyes to do so, and she, seemingly knowing the ways of psychics, refusedto look at him. "It's like she wants to go back to where she was before. Like she's waiting for something."

I noticed that she never ran away from us, and asked Ren about it once.

_**Kari, when we are caught, the pokeball marks us specially. That way, we can always be found and traced, which is why it's hard to steal the pokemon of a Trainer. It can be removed, but only by humans, when they release us. **_

_ I fell silent. It was strange, asking a Pokemon what it was like. _

* * *

_Then the Clan split. The Flareon and Vaporeon were nearly at war, with the independent Jolteon were seeking to break free of the clan. We fell apart, each joining the family of our type. _

_I would have had to leave you, and you me. You almost fought them , love, you didn't want a law to force us apart. But I convinced you that if we split off, we could escape the clans together._

_It was a dangerous decision. Not many had left the Clan in the past, and they had never returned. We had been taught that separation increased the chances of capture or death by predators, and that there was safety in numbers. _

_But it was this decision or being separated for Arceus knows how long, perhaps forever. But we didn't hesitate._

* * *

"Ren, have you ever wanted to be free?" I had then asked, almost dreading the answer.

_** In the beginning, when you were still a child who had captured me purely by luck and chance, yes, I wanted to be free. I didn't understand why a mere human girl had the power to command me. But you were always kind to me. I grew to love you, and wanted to protect you, because you became my friend. **_

I was a little surprised by his answer. I changed the subject. "Remember our first battle?"

_**How could I not? That Starly was vicious! **_

_ I laughed. _

* * *

_It was hard at first, living on our own. But we were happy, and grew to love the wild life, where we were unlikely to ever meet up with the Clans again. _

_First we went back to Eterna, the place of your evolution. We helped the younger Pokemon of the forest. We watched a Silicoon evolve, the lovely Beautifly rising out of his former shell in a shaft of pure light. _

_Then, we traveled north, skirting through the mountain Coronet, sneaking through towns without being spotted. We came back to the snowy mountains. I was built for the environment, however, you were not, and I worried for you. But we made it safely, and I was at peace. _

* * *

_A few days later, the sun came out.  
_

"...and the time we fought Maylene, remember?"

_**Her Lucario was a worthy opponent. I have never met a pokemon so honorable after a losing battle since then. **_

_ The Glaceon had stopped singing. Her eyes were dull as she watched the road behind us, her head on her paws. I felt sorry for her. "I wish, Ren...I wish she would let us help her."_

* * *

_That fateful day..._

_Ever since then, I have felt like a piece of me is missing. Like nothing is worth anything without you. So this is what it feels like...to have a broken heart. _

_I miss you, Beran. I love you, Beran. I wish..._

_Beran?_

* * *

The Glaceon's ears pricked up. She sprang to her feet, looking around wildly. I was surprised; she never seemed alert. The she bolted for the woods.

"Ren, come on!" My Alakazam and I ran after her, but the Glaceon ran like a thing possessed. She tore through the undergrowth madly, and Ren, realizing we had no chance on foot, grabbed my wrist and teleported us to her.

The Glaceon stood stock still in the center of a clearing, tears falling from her eyes. Before her stood a bedraggled pokemon, his fur riddled with dirt and branches. His brown eyes searched the pokemon before him, as though he could not believe his eyes.

The Leafeon moved forward like one in a dream, the Glaceon moved in sync with him, until the met in the center. They circled together, their fur brushing, the pale, icy blue a stark contrast to the green and yellow fur of the grass type. Then they embraced, tears falling to the ground. Tears of hope, of relief, of sadness, of joy...Tears of life's true essence.

At that moment I was touched. I turned to Ren, who looked similarly moved. "Do you feel it, Ren?"

_**I... I do.**_

* * *

_Beran...I am whole again. I am restored. I am...myself. Love, I am healed. _

_I always sang for you. I hoped you'd heard me, and you did, Beran...You found me. _

_But can I go with you? Will this girl set me free?_

* * *

The Glaceon turned to look at me, and I could see her eyes, glistening and pure. All dullness had gone, all bleakness had vanished. This was a look of pure love and longing.

_**She wishes to be free, friend Kari.**_

_ I pulled the Quick Ball out of my pocket. The Leafeon stiffened, thinking I was going to throw it. I could see he was ready to fight, to die, to escape capture. That was the final straw. _

I took the pokeball and smashed it on the ground, watching the shiny blue and yellow pieces scatter as the little mechanical device broke, releasing the Glaceon for good. "Glaceon...Leafeon...You can go. Be free, friends."

They turned and ran into the woods behind me. The Glaceon paused one last time, and looked back at Ren and me. I could almost understand her, and I knew that Ren had too.

_**Thank you, lady and psychic. I will never forget you. **_

_ Then she disappeared into the night, and I wiped a single tear from my eye. _

* * *

Two months later, I was traveling with Ren, walking up a deserted route. I almost stumbled over it when we found it.

The Pokemon egg lay in the path, the simple tan egg with gray-green spots, like all other pokemon eggs. It was as though it had been left for me to find. I turned it over to find the small footprint of a pokemon. Ren recognized it too, and I smiled.

_**Glaceon's paw. **_

* * *

EB678: This one made me cry a little when I wrote it. By the way, though I never mentioned it, the Glaceon's name was Shira. Although it is never mentioned that Glaceon sing, I always thought that the action of the Platinum Glaceon sprite looks like it's howling – or, in my interpretation, singing.

Since everyone else writes EspeonxUmbreon, I decided to get original and write LeafeonxGlaceon instead. If anyone knows the name of this pairing, please tell me. However, there is an EspeonxUmbreon side pairing in one of my other trainerfics coming up... If I get enough fans of this oneshot, I'll write more – I had to write an Eeveelution shipping fanfic sometime, as the Eevee Breeder.

If you liked Kari, I may bring her back for other stories – or have her make a cameo in one of my trainerfics like Trial By Legend or Catching Up With Me.

Here are the bios of the characters involved in this story, Glaceon's Song.

Main Characters:

Name: Kari

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Bio: She was born in Jubilife City, and caught her starter, an Abra named Ren, outside of the city. Since then, she has obtained six badges and is on her way to the seventh.

Name: Ren

Age: ???

Gender: Male

Species: Alakazam

Bio: Ren was Kari's first pokemon, and he is her most trusted teammate. He evolved into Alakazam before Kari's battle with Byron, when a trainer by the name of Riley in Iron Island offered to assist her.

Name: Shira

Age: ???

Gender: Female

Species: Glaceon

Bio: Born when the Eeveelution Clan was still whole, Shira and her mate, Beran, fled the Clan when it split apart. She is a rather lonely pokemon.

Name: Beran

Age: ???

Gender: Male

Species: Leafeon

Bio: Also born before the dividing of the Clan, Beran left with his mate when the new laws threatened to separate them. He possesses strong perseverance.

Minor Characters:

Sera, a female Roserade

Ziral, a female Crobat

Zai, a Porygon-Z

Taran, a male Rapidash


End file.
